Madzie Herondale
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jace is an omega and omegas can sometimes form bonds rather quick, depending on how protective they feel of the other. And now he bonded with Madzie, a child who had suffered at the hands of Valentine and reminds him of himself and she grows fast attached to him too. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Madzie Herondale || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Madzie Herondale – An Omega's Bonds

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wings, fluff, adopted family, hurt/comfort, cuddles, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Jace is an omega and omegas can sometimes form bonds rather quick, depending on how protective they feel of the other. And now he bonded with Madzie, a child who had suffered at the hands of Valentine and reminds him of himself and she grows fast attached to him too.

 **Madzie Herondale**

 _An Omega's Bonds_

It was love at first sight.

Jace had never experienced such a thing before. Half the time he couldn't even really tell what love was. It was a conflicting and confusing emotion that was nothing but trouble, in the end. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Love meant pain.

But when he saw her sitting there, opposite him in the diner, drinking a chocolate milkshake and staring at him with large, curious eyes, Jace realized what love at first sight was. He instantly fell in love with Madzie when he saw the frightened little girl sitting there, small and subtly threatened by Valentine. Every instinct in Jace told him to _protect_. It was an omega thing.

Yes, Jace was an omega. He knew that and on most days he absolutely hated it. Being an omega made him weak and useless – that was what his father had taught him. He trained ten times as hard as any alpha at the Institute to make up for it. He had gotten better at accepting himself thanks to Alec, who was very persistent about reassuring Jace that being an omega did not make him worth less (so were Izzy, Max, Robert and Maryse, but somehow Alec's words always weighed more).

The omega part of Jace had a fierce sense of protection of the weak and helpless. It was why he had bonded with Clary so fast, seeing the distressed girl with no means of help, had triggered his inner omega's protective instincts. Omegas were nurturers who shielded the helpless from harm.

Jace felt the very same in that moment at the diner, only ten times more intense than with Clary. Because Clary had been a grown young woman, who was able to defend herself to some extend and she had not been in _immediate_ danger. So Jace's instincts just made him want to help her.

Things had shifted since then, because Clary, after fully coming into her Shadowhunter heritage, presented as an omega and well – now that they knew they were siblings, their bond was stronger than ever. They were not just flock-mates, they were blood.

It was different with Madzie. Madzie was just a child. A frightened, little child. An orphan, under Valentine's talons. Valentine had silently threatened Madzie as the three had met at the diner. Everything in Jace wanted to just grab her and run out of the diner, all risks be damned. No child _ever_ should be exposed to Valentine. It had brought Jace intense flashbacks of his own childhood under Valentine. Sweet words and promises of treats – spaghetti, instead of chocolate milkshakes – followed by harsh punishments. The subdued and quiet behavior from the little warlock was a tell-tale as to what Valentine must have said and done to the child in the past days.

Jace had kept smiling at her, trying to be reassuring, trying to sooth her.

But it took longer until they finally got to free her from Valentine. And the circumstances of that only drove home just how much Valentine must have hurt and broken the child – because no child that age just killed so many innocent people without batting an eyelash without having been pressured and threatened into it. Jace was just glad she had spared Alec.

And that was all just the tip of the iceberg, really.

Because the circumstances of being reunited with Madzie had been the so-called Soul Sword incident. Also known as Jace killing innocent Downworlders by trying to do the right thing. He had tried to sacrifice himself to save them all, but instead he had been used and manipulated by Valentine. He had played right into Valentine's hands, once again. That day left Jace shattered.

He had killed those innocent people. There was also that odd empty feeling of still being alive after having prepared himself for death today. Then there was Simon, who was oddly still alive and even walking in daylight, after nearly draining Jace (Jace was pretty sure that about 75% of his current disoriented and fuzzy state because he had lost nearly all his blood). Jace had nearly killed Magnus. If Magnus had not portaled himself and Madzie out to safety, they would now be dead _because of Jace_. Sure, they had captured Valentine in the end, but at what cost...? (And Jace wasn't even going to get into the things Valentine had said while holding the Soul Sword. That Jace was not his son, was not Clary's brother. That was a can of worms he did not have half the mind to open just yet.)

Part of Jace really didn't want to go home that day.

Home meant facing Magnus. Magnus, who could have died today because of him. Surely the warlock didn't want to see him tonight. But Jace didn't have any other place to stay...

Squaring his shoulders, Jace returned to the loft after all. He was too exhausted and in too much pain to care. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to get to safety, get to his nest and be _safe and protected and sheltered_. The loft was home. The loft was safety.

"Magnus?", called Jace out tentatively as he unlocked the door. "I'm home..."

He gasped and went rigid at the sudden impact of a body. Blinking sluggishly, he looked down at the little girl now attached to his legs. For a long moment, he just stood there and looked at Madzie. When things caught up with him, he very carefully knelt down in front of her. As soon as he was in proper hugging range, she attached herself to his neck. Gently and unsure, Jace wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. He had wanted to do this since seeing her at that diner.

"Hey there", whispered Jace softly. "I'm glad you're alright, kiddo."

Madzie sobbed softly, face buried in Jace's neck. Protectively, Jace wrapped his wings around her to shield her from possible harm or threats. No one deserved to be captured by Valentine, but an innocent little child? The omega inside of Jace was roaring at that. The cub should be cherished and protected, not weaponized and used to _kill Shadowhunters_.

"You came home", stated a relieved voice from somewhere above.

Blinking slowly, Jace looked up to see not just Magnus, but also Alec standing there and looking tense but also relieved. His body reacted automatically, even before his mind caught up – he tightened his wings around Madzie, raising them in warning some and baring his fangs at the potential threat approaching him and his cub. The next moment, he realized that it were just Magnus and Alec. They were _safe_. The safest Jace could picture. Frowning, irritated by himself, he tried to relax. But after today's events, he was wound too tightly for that.

"Jace?", asked Alec confused, pressing a hand down on his parabatai-rune.

"I... I'm sorry", muttered Jace, clearly frustrated. "Need her safe."

"And she is safe. No one's going to take her away from you", assured Magnus. "But _we_ would like you _safe_. You look horrible, sweetheart. Please come in and let me check your injuries."

"M fine", mumbled Jace, slowly getting up and lifting Madzie into his arms.

The little warlock was still clinging onto him, though one hand was reaching out for Jace's wings in fascination. Her touch was gentle and careful as she ran her fingers over his golden-white feathers. She was safe. She had not died at the Institute. She had survived Valentine. And now she was safe.

"Parabatai", tried Alec this time, disappointment and worry evident in his voice.

Alec always used that tone of voice on him when Jace was trying to hide an injury from him. Stupid overly caring beta. Alec always fussed, especially about Jace. Sighing, Jace headed over to the couch and sat down on it. Madzie was still attached to his neck, getting comfortable on his lap.

"Is she alright? Did you check her for injuries?", asked Jace concerned.

"Yes", confirmed Magnus with a small smile. "I left her in Catarina's care and Catarina assures me that physically speaking, Madzie is fine. It's... the mental state she is worried about. The girl has suffered quite the trauma in the past week. She barely speaks. And she was very insistent about not staying with Catarina. She threw a magical tantrum because she was worried about you."

"...What?", grunted Jace completely baffled.

He looked down at the child still attached to him like a tiny, adorable octopus. Why would she be worried about him...? Magnus heaved a sigh and sat down opposite Jace and Madzie, with a torn Alec standing somewhere between them, looking from his boyfriend to his parabatai.

"The two of you clearly bonded", replied Magnus patiently. "It's only natural. You're... how do I say this without you being utterly offended and trying to bite my head off..."

"An unmated omega in my best child-bearing years", grumbled Jace beneath his breath. "I'm _aware_. I'm ignoring it, but I'm aware. Yes, I know... I know _I_ bonded with her. She was... a frightened child in the claws of Valentine and I know first-hand how Valentine treats children."

Magnus hummed in acknowledgment, looking at Jace and Madzie. "Madzie doesn't have a pack of any kind. He only had Iris, but she was a beta and is gone now. You were the first one to offer her kindness and promise to protect her. She latched onto that. She _never_ had an omega to nurture her or care for her. She... bonded with you too. And last she saw of you was at the Institute, with blood over you... which, still is all over you. It's frightening for a little child. She needed to make sure nothing bad had happened to you too." Magnus made a short, contemplative pause. "I think that her bonding with you is what saved Alec and me. We smell heavily of you, living with you and all. So she spared Alec and pushed him into safety and she accepted my help, even though I'm a total stranger to her. But your scent clings onto us."

Jace bit his lips, trying hard not to think on the fact that his scent clung onto Magnus and Alec and the things this thought made him feel. Instead, he gently ran his fingers through Madzie's hair.

"Jace. Please let Magnus check your injuries", pleaded Alec.

His mighty snow-owl wings were lowered, making him look nearly sad. Carefully, Jace reached one of his own wings out for Alec, tentatively caressing it. He heaved a sigh. He was so exhausted and in so much pain. Alec caring for him and making sure he was taken care of was _everything_.

"Okay", mumbled Jace and slowly got up. "Come on, kiddo. It's been a really long day. I'll bring you to bed. You need some sleep now, yeah?" Madzie shook her head vehemently. "No arguing. You need some sleep and I need to let Magnus take care of my injuries. We both have to do this."

Madzie slowly peeked up to look at him in a nearly contemplative way. Like she was assessing Jace's injuries and judging that yes, it was now more important for Jace to get taken care of and not for her to hug him. She allowed him to carry her to his bedroom. He offered her a reassuring smile before he put her down on his bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep some, okay?", requested Jace gently, kissing her forehead.

He winced when he left the bedroom to rejoin Magnus and Alec in the living room. Only that he was instantly herded out of the living room again and toward... toward the couple's bedroom. Alec carefully pried the blood-soaked shirt off Jace and threw it into the trash bin.

"Sit down, sweetheart", suggested Magnus as he got a flask with something. "Drink up. It's a mixture to replenish blood. Simon nearly drained you, he told me. This should help you reproduce the lost blood quicker- I always keep some around. Enough encounters with vampires..."

Nodding slowly, Jace emptied the flask and made a face at the bitter taste. Magnus all the while sat down behind him and checked him for injuries, working his magic on the blonde. Jace relaxed as the soreness and pain drained from his body. He startled a little when deft fingers went through his feathers, but instantly relaxed when he recognized Alec's deft fingers. His parabatai was grooming him. Sighing contently, Jace closed his eyes and allowed Alec and Magnus to take care of him.

By the angel, he loved them so much. Alec was the reason Jace was so confused about love. He had always loved Alec, but he hadn't known he was _in_ love. He assumed it was the love others told him it had to be. Brotherly, because he was now part of the Lightwood family. But that wasn't right, he had never felt about Alec the same way he felt about Max and Izzy. So he became parabatai with Alec, because surely that would explain things. That must be it.

But then, Alec had to start dating Magnus Bane – the most impressive alpha Jace had ever met. A beta and an alpha. A good match. Both kind and caring. Taking him in when he couldn't stay at the place he had called home since he was ten. Alec had always made him feel like he was an equal, even though he was an omega. With Alec at his side, he felt strong, even invincible. And Magnus, he now... helped. He made Jace feel safe and protected in a way only an alpha could for an omega. Magnus offered Jace shelter, safety and food. A strong, capable and yet gentle alpha. In addition to all of that, this very perfect alpha was with that very perfect beta. And Jace, he wanted them both.

He knew he couldn't have them, he knew they had each other and were happy and didn't need or want him, he knew he could be glad for what he got right now from them, but he still _wanted_.

"...I wasn't sure if I should come", mumbled Jace lowly.

"Why not, sweetheart?", asked Magnus gently.

That was when Jace realized that Magnus was done taking care of his injuries. Instead, he had moved on to preening Jace's other wing. Jace blinked slowly, clearly confused by this.

"I nearly killed you. Didn't think you'd want to see me after that", muttered Jace bitterly.

Both Magnus and Alec paused, staring at each other in surprise for a long beat. "That... That is not what happened, Jace. You nearly killed _yourself_. If Valentine hadn't lied to you about your blood, you would have died. You would have killed yourself to protect us Downworlders. What happened was _not your fault_ , sweetheart. You did a ridiculously dangerous thing to do good. And it backfired. But you're not responsible for what happened; Valentine is."

"Jace", stated Alec firmly, voice filled with pain as he wrapped a wing around Jace possessively. "You... If Valentine hadn't lied, you would now be _dead_. I... I would have _lost_ you... You... You _can't_ do something like that, Jace. You can't just decide that giving your own life was in any way or shape the right solution. There has to be a different solution, always, and you have to come to me so we can talk and plan such a solution so you will _not_ have to do such a stupid thing ever again."

Jace opened his mouth, but before any protest could leave his mouth, Alec had already pulled him up into a tight hug, arms clinging onto him. The softest sob escaped him as he leaned fully into Alec, clinging onto his parabatai just as tightly. Their wings touched, a soothing and comforting feeling. For a while, the parabatai just held onto each other silently.

"I think you need some rest of your own, Jace", suggested Magnus, gently caressing Jace's wings. "Sleep some and hopefully, tomorrow things will look better."

"Yeah, I don't think so", grunted Jace gruffly, but he got up anyway. "Good night."

"Good night, Jace", whispered Alec softly. "Maybe... stay home tomorrow? Rest some more?"

Jace grunted in agreement as he left the bedroom. He found his way to his bedroom just to pause, because there was a tiny warlock curled together in the middle of it, hugging one of Jace's pillows tightly. Smiling faintly, Jace straightened the blanket that had crumbled up at Madzie's feet. She must have kicked it off, having had a hard time falling asleep. Properly tucked in, she looked really peaceful. She deserved that. The thought that she had no one made his heart hurt. Even with how broken Jace felt, he knew he had his flock – he had Alec, Izzy, Max, Clary and now also Magnus. Madzie was just a child. She deserved parents, friends, a flock to take care of her and cherish her. She deserved _a childhood_. Sitting down next to the bed, Jace folded his arms on top of the mattress and rested his chin on them. Reaching one wing out, he draped it over Madzie protectively. The little girl snuggled up against the warm, soft wing and with a smile on his lips did Jace fall asleep.

/break\

When Jace woke up in the morning, he regretted sleeping in a sitting position. But the pain and soreness were something familiar and part of him still thought he _deserved_ them, after everything. Blinking slowly, he came face to face with large, soft eyes, staring at him intensely.

"Mornin', kiddo", greeted Jace, keeping his voice gentle and adapting a smile.

Madzie offered him a tiny smile and wave. Stretching himself, Jace slowly got up. Sitting up, Madzie watched him very curiously. With a grin did Jace reach a wing out to tickle Madzie.

"What do you say we go and make breakfast? Do pancakes sound good?", asked Jace.

Enthusiastic nodding was the answer he got. She didn't talk a lot, it seemed. Well, not really a surprise. When Jace had first come to the Lightwoods, he had only talked the bare minimum too. Careful not to say the wrong thing, not to anger them into sending him away again.

Smiling encouragingly, Jace led the way to the kitchen and got everything out to make breakfast. He knew his way around the loft blindfolded by now. Looking at Madzie he frowned curiously.

"You wanna help?", asked Jace with a smile, earning a reluctant nod. "Okay. You can... crack the eggs? I'll show you how and then you do it, okay?"

He grabbed a chair for Madzie to climb so she could reach the counter. He slowly broke one of the eggs, showing her how and then handing her another egg. After he watched her crack the egg, he turned to prepare the next ingredient they'd need. Including her and making her feel useful was important, he knew it had been important for him. The more useful he felt, the more did he lose the fear of being kicked out. After measuring milk and flour, he heard a sharp intake of breath. When he turned around toward Madzie, one of the eggs was splashed out on the ground and she stood frozen on her chair, staring at it wide-eyed in fear. Jace sighed softly and went to kneel next to her.

"Hey", whispered the blonde gently. "It's okay. Nothing happened. You're okay. It's just an egg. See, we have plenty more. We'll just wipe that off and then take a new egg. It's totally fine."

Smiling, he handed Madzie a new egg and cleaned up the mess on the floor. His smile turned sad as he stared at the floor. He remembered making spaghetti with his father. Whenever _he_ screwed something up or made a mess, he had to pay for it dearly. No one was going to hurt Madzie again.

"No one is going to hurt you here, Madzie", stated Jace firmly, looking up at her. "I will _never_ hurt you and I will never allow anyone to hurt you. This... This loft, it's protected. Magnus is the High Warlock – uhm, that means he's very powerful. And his magic protects this loft. No bad people can get in here. And neither me nor Alec or Magnus are going to hurt you."

Madzie nodded, but Jace knew she didn't quite believe him yet. It took more convincing than pretty words. So instead, Jace just continued making the pancakes with Madzie. By the time Magnus emerged from the master bedroom, the pancakes were already done.

"Good morning, you two", greeted Magnus with a flourished smile.

"Morning. Alec already at the Institute?", asked Jace, handing Magnus a coffee.

"Yes", sighed Magnus forlorn. "Curse that early bird."

Jace laughed softly as the three of them sat down together and ate. It was a very quiet affair and Jace was aware that Magnus was watching him and Madzie closely. Jace was also aware that he had one wing wrapped around the chair Madzie was sitting on in a protective gesture. He couldn't help it; the events of the past couple days still rang way too true. She had been through so much and she was only a little cub. She needed to be protected.

"Well, Madzie, dear", started Magnus carefully once breakfast was done. "My friend Catarina offered that you could stay with her. It'd be safe there and she's very nice."

Madzie made a little sound at that and Jace glared viciously, wing tightening. " _No_."

"No?", echoed Magnus surprised.

"No one takes her away from me, if she doesn't want to go", growled Jace, both wings raised high in a threatening manner. "I promised to protect her. I will protect her. She's _mine_ now."

Jace looked just as surprised as Magnus did a moment later. Yes, he had been aware of the forming bond with Madzie since the diner, but that it was this strong already? It was true, she was his – she left like his. His to protect and cherish. The rational part of him knew she wasn't his daughter, but the omega-part of him really did not care about blood, it only cared about keeping Madzie safe.

"Do you want to stay here, Madzie?", asked Magnus gently, looking at the little warlock. "Do you want to stay with Jace? And me and Alec, because... we live here too."

Madzie bit her lips, not looking at Magnus and for a long moment, the two adults didn't think she would answer at all. "I wanna stay. I don't mind you and Mister Alec. You... helped me too."

"Very well", agreed Magnus, voice soft. "Then you can stay."

Both Jace and Madzie looked up at him in surprise before smiling gratefully.

/break\

Alec was exhausted by the time he got home. Yesterday had left the Institute a mess and there was a lot to clean up and to deal with. He was glad Jace hadn't come in today; he would have had to hear the snide comments some of the other Shadowhunters were making. That Jace had done it on purpose, had been working with Valentine from the get-go.

"Hey, love", greeted Alec lazily as he spotted Magnus in the living room.

The warlock got up and pulled Alec into a gentle, loving kiss. "Welcome home, darling."

Sighing into the kiss, Alec engulfed Magnus in his wings, cocooning him in and relishing in having him all to himself. The warlock was purring softly, rubbing his chin against Alec's shoulder. They were an odd match, a beta Shadowhunter – a bird of prey – and a feline warlock alpha. But Alec had never been as happy as he was with Magnus. Granted, he was even happier now that Jace was living at their den and Alec could know both men he loved safe.

"Jace?", asked Alec lowly, nuzzling Magnus' neck.

"Oh", laughed Magnus delighted. "I have to show you. It's absolutely endearing."

Curiously, Alec removed his wings from Magnus and followed his alpha over to... a room that had not been there when Alec had left this morning. Raising one eyebrow, Alec watched Magnus knock. The door was right next to Jace's bedroom. What was going on here...?

"Come in, Mag", called Jace out.

The curious frown on Alec's face deepened, but it melted into a smile as they opened the door. The room was various shades of purple and blue, with unicorns everywhere and a proper princess bed, a white vanity, a low table with crayons on it. And around the table sat Jace and Madzie, drawing.

"Well, this is new", commented Alec, one eyebrow raised.

"Madzie is staying with us", stated Jace, not looking up from the drawing he was making.

Alec felt warm and fuzzy as he looked at Jace with the child. It pleased a primal part in Alec, the part that wanted Jace as his mate and omega, the part that had been planning their future as a mated pair and with a family for ten years now. Jace looked perfect like that.

"Aren't they adorable", whispered Magnus lowly into Alec's ear, smiling.

Alec grunted in agreement. It was endearing how Jace kept one wing around Madzie, like a protective shield. Jace had always had strong omegan instincts. He had taken naturally to Max and Max had adored him right from the get-go. The way he had worried for and cared about Clary too. It was hard for Alec to stay mad at Jace when it was his instincts driving him (and the thing with Clary had been an exception because she had been unpresented, just a _boring mundane_ so why did she deserve Jace's protection and care like that? But an omega's senses were the most fine-tuned so Jace had most likely smelt Clary's omega-nature, considering she had already started showing signs of being a Shadowhunter. When she had presented, Alec's nerves settled some).

"How about dinner?", suggested Alec softly. "I'm sure you guys most be hungry."

Madzie turned to Jace, looking at him until the blonde nodded and got up. "You know, Madzie, if you're hungry, you just have to tell us. Any of us, okay? It's okay. You get food whenever you're hungry. You... You don't have to ask permission, kiddo."

Madzie nodded but Alec had a feeling it would take some longer until she would come to them on her own account. It had taken Jace weeks to do so too. He had gone days without food if he wasn't told that he could _have_ it. Something the Lightwoods had only realized after Maryse and Robert had left for a weekend. Alec and Izzy knew how to raid the fridge, but Jace had just... not eaten. Because he hadn't known if he was _allowed_ to. Alec made a mental note to offer Madzie food at random points in time, just like he had done with Jace all those years ago. He also made a mental note to talk to his alpha about all of this once they went to bed tonight.

"You gonna magic us something delicious, Mag?", asked Jace hopefully.

"So greedy", sighed Magnus dramatically. "Sometimes I feel like you only want my magic."

"Well, it surely is a perk", drawled Jace playfully, shoving the warlock some. "Besides, that evens it out. Sometimes, I feel like you only want me for my cooking and my parabatai."

"You _did_ bring some... perks... along with you", confirmed Magnus, dragging his eyes over Alec.

Alec huffed as he started setting the table for four. He paused for only a moment as he realized how much this felt like a family dinner. Alpha, beta, omega, with child, at home, cozy and together. Shaking his head and reeling in his instincts, he continued with the task at hand.

"What do you want to eat, Madz?", asked Jace as he sat down next to her. "Come on. It's fine. Magus is a really great warlock, I'm sure there's nothing you could think of that he can't summon."

"A challenge", grinned Magnus amused. "Very well."

Madzie looked shyly at Magnus before tugging on Jace's sleeve so the blonde leaned over and Madzie could whisper into Jace's ear. The Shadowhunter hummed and nodded in understanding.

"Madzie wants burgers", relayed Jace. "Think you can pull that off? And _strawberry_ milkshakes."

Magnus huffed amused and summoned burgers and milkshakes for everyone. Dinner was oddly domestic. Calm. It stood in a stark contrast to what they had been doing not that long ago. Namely trying not to die. Living however, now that was nice. Living together like a family especially.

/break\

Magnus' eyes were soft as he watched Jace. Magnus was sitting on the couch, with Alec's head in his lap. The archer was sharpening his arrows. A cartoon was running in the background – _The Little Mermaid_ , because they wanted to make Madzie feel proud of her gills instead of like a freak, so they were telling her that she was like a little mermaid. Madzie seemed to really like the movie. It had magic and a pretty princess and singing and funny, cute animals. She had been with them for three days now and while still not really talking, she seemed more comfortable and actually started tentatively asking for food when she was hungry. She asked Jace, but that was better than nothing. It was only natural that the cub took to the omega of the house most. Alphas were intimidating and betas had less instincts and a duller scent, which could be confusing for young ones.

It had helped that on the first day, Alec had pulled Magnus aside and told him _a lot_ about how Jace had been when he had first moved in with the Lightwoods. All the signs of the abuse he had suffered, all the reluctance and the fear of being sent away again. Alec and Magnus did their best to be welcoming and warm toward Madzie, but they knew it was something that would need time.

And Magnus, as an orphaned warlock who had killed when he was far too young and had been left without a family or love, he was more than willing to invest that time to give Madzie what he hadn't had. A loving family. A father who would always unconditionally love her.

Which might seem haste, considering it had only been three days. But Magnus could see the bond between Jace and Madzie; the blonde had already adopted her as his. Their scents mingled, they were attuned to each other and Jace was _very_ protective of Madzie. There was no taking her away from him again. And considering that Magnus had plans on claiming Jace as _his_ omega at one point, the two would be a package deal. Magnus was more than fine with that. He had wanted children for a long time now, but without a mate, he had never quite felt right or ready. With Alec and Jace? He could picture settling down, having children, getting his happily ever after.

"What are you doing there, sweetheart?", asked Magnus curiously after a while.

He couldn't quite figure it out, because Jace was hunched over and seemingly concentrated. Pausing, Jace looked up and slowly lifted the thing he was working on. A purple circle with a pink net spanning in between it in an intriguing pattern, from it dangling were feathers. Owl-feathers, from a barn-owl and a snow-owl. Those were feathers from Alec and Jace.

"A dream-catcher?", grunted Alec confused.

"For Madzie", replied Jace with a shrug.

She has had nightmares every single night since moving in with them. The trauma she had suffered being just too great. Usually, Jace was at her side in an instance, soothing her back to sleep and then guarding her until morning. That was not exactly good for Jace's sleeping schedule (which seemed to suit Jace just fine because _he_ had just as many nightmares as Madzie).

"That's pretty", smiled Magnus. "Didn't know you could do this."

"Asked Clary. She showed me videos. The internet has videos about _everything_ ", grunted Jace.

The smile stayed on Magnus' lips as he continued watching his omega. He was so in love with Jace by now and he blamed Alec and Jace fifty-fifty for that. Alec leaned up to kiss him, as though he had sensed Magnus' thoughts. Oh, Alec had never stopped loving Jace and Magnus could not hold it against him, now less than ever. Moving his hand a little, he summoned a bowl of chocolate chip cookies to stand right between Jace and Madzie. It was the best way to remind them _both_ to eat. While Madzie still had problems asking for special things, Jace occasionally forgot to eat when he was too focused on a mission or something of equal importance.

/break\

Clary loved her new honorary niece. She had only learned about not being Jace's sister a few days ago. It still felt surreal. She had gotten so used to thinking of Jace as her brother, even Luke had started getting to know Jace on the base of him being Clary's brother. The kind of family-bond they had been forging over the past weeks did not just snap with that revelation.

Jace was her brother. And Madzie was now her niece. The little girl was endearing and Clary loved drawing with her. Madzie would be in so much awe when Clary drew something for her.

"How come she likes it more to spend time with you than with me?", grunted Alec annoyed.

Clary had gone to the kitchen to get cookies and milk for herself and Madzie. She grinned amused as she saw the glowering beta at the kitchen-table. Alec was hunched over and had his wings drawn up to shield himself. That Alec would be jealous of her over Madzie...

"I can't imagine that", countered Clary confused. "She really likes me and Izzy and Max and Simon. Why wouldn't she like you? She _lives_ with you."

All of that was true. Max had, after returning to the New York Institute, been very excited to be an uncle (though more of a big brother figure, age-wise) and he kept telling Madzie all the most heroic stories about Jace. Something Madzie soaked up gladly, already adoring Jace anyway. And Izzy was the cool aunt who dressed her up and was really good at doing her hair. Simon was her fun babysitter – since he wasn't working and mostly forgot that he was actually a college student, he had the time to babysit Madzie whenever Jace, Alec and Magnus were busy with work. Madzie also adored Luke too, who took over babysitting occasionally when Simon too was busy (he was still trying to bond with Jace, something they had started before The Reveal, but it came hard to both men, so Madzie who could really use a nice, caring grandpa was the perfect way).

"I don't know", grunted Alec frustrated. "Me and Magnus, we've tried everything. But she still only does the basic interactions with the two of us and mostly only when Jace isn't available."

"That's... odd", stated Clary with a curious frown.

Alec huffed in agreement. Clary gently graced his wings with hers as she passed him on her way back to Madzie's room. The little girl was sitting on her bed, hugging her special pillow closely. It was stuffed with loose feathers from Jace, Alec, Clary, Izzy and Max – because the feeling of flock was something that didn't come naturally to a non-Shadowhunter so the Shadowhunters had gathered loose wings to give Madzie something that smelt like _family_. Something reassuring. It was only a small pillow, not really for usage, but definitely good for hugging and burying her nose in to smell the soothing scent of her new family. Clary had painted the pillow-casing with an image of Flounder from _The Little Mermaid_ , which had fast become Madzie's favorite movie.

"Hey, sweetie", grinned Clary. "Look at what I found. Cookies."

Madzie perked up as Clary placed the cookies in front of her. While the child was contently eating the leftovers from last weekend's baking binge Jace and Madzie had gone on, Clary sat down to look at the picture Madzie had drawn earlier. It was a little mermaid with a purple tail and Clary was relatively sure that Madzie had drawn herself there. The cutest part however was the signature in the right corner of the drawing – with pink crayon, she had written _MADZIE HERONDALE_.

Jace was still struggling with his new last name. Honestly, Clary had lost track of how many last-names he has had since she met him. And now, only a few days ago, he had learned that he was actually a Herondale. The grandson of the Inquisitor.

"When will mommy be home?", asked Madzie softly.

Clary blinked slowly and smiled. It had taken her a little getting used to, that Madzie called Jace 'mom', but after Izzy had pulled her aside and explained things to her, it actually made a lot of sense. For Downworlders and Shadowhunters, secondary genders were natural, had always been there and they had been born with them. There wasn't just the binary of man and woman – father and mother. There were alphas, omegas and betas. It was broken down not to man and woman but to those able to impregnate and those able to carry the child. So women could as well be called dad – female alphas – and men could become mothers – male omegas. Izzy had told her about a couple of female alpha and male omega, where the roles of mother and father were flipped from what Clary was used from her mundane life. It helped some that Clary's senses had sharpened and that she could recognize alphas, betas and omegas. Still, the cultural difference was huge so Clary had taken some getting used to it. She was grateful to Izzy for explaining it to her though, before she would have said something upsetting or offending in front of Madzie by accident.

"Mommy's helping aunt Izzy with Max's training", replied Clary. "But they promised to bring Chinese and be home for dinner. That's not long anymore."

"Can you help me make a necklace for mommy?", asked Madzie hopefully.

"Of course!", exclaimed Clary eagerly and went to get the box with pearls and beads. "What kind of necklace do you want to make for him?"

Madzie crawled over to her special box – it had been Jace's idea, because he used to have one like those too, an empty cigar box he had taken from Robert and Hodge to put the little trinkets in that he gathered in his early stay at the Lightwoods. Clary had helped Madzie paint the box purple and draw on it with glitter _MADZIE'S TREASURE CHEST_. Leaning over, Clary peeked in to see what Madzie kept inside. The dark-blue silken scarf she had gotten from Maia, who knew exactly what it felt like to wish to try and hide something on her neck that no one ought to look at. A bracelet she had gotten from Isabelle. A toy-soldier she had gotten from Max. A wand she had gotten from Simon, because they had watched all the _Harry Potter_ movies together. A pretty, magical ring for protection that she had gotten from Magnus. An arrow-head pendant she had gotten from Alec.

All the things she had gotten from the people she now called family. Clary smiled softly at that. Aside from the actual little treasures, there were a few photos and a lot of feathers in the box. One of the photos was of Madzie with Iris. Even though she missed her nana, she was a clever girl – and she knew that her nana had done a bad thing. But she had still been the first person to love Madzie.

"A feather necklace", hummed Madzie, picking all the white feathers with black dots.

"...Those are Alec's feathers", noted Clary, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes. Mommy likes him. He always worries when Alec's not with him", replied Madzie, voice soft as she went to pick pearls for the necklace; dark-reds and light-reds. "And mommy made _me_ a necklace with his feathers so he'd always be with me when he's not really here. So I wanna make mommy a necklace so he doesn't have to miss Alec."

"That's really sweet of you", smiled Clary and got the leather-bands to help make the necklace.

"Mhmh", grunted Madzie, not looking very happy.

"...You don't like Alec much, do you?", asked Clary carefully.

Madzie shook her head. "Alec is nice. I like Alec. But Alec _always steals mommy_."

"He what?", asked Clary stunned.

"Whenever Alec isn't home, mommy spends all his time with me. But as soon as Alec is home, mommy wants to spend time with _him_ ", pouted Madzie.

That made Clary laugh softly. Well, there was the big mystery behind Alec's troubles. Alec was a Jace-hog and Madzie didn't appreciate that. It made sense, really. But it was also hilarious.

/break\

Madzie loved her mommy.

She never had one. From the earliest memory she had, all she could remember was nana. And while nana was always kind and loved her a lot, Madzie knew what nana was doing to the girls that came asking for her help was not right. Then nana got locked away and Madzie was taken away by the bad man, who hurt her and scared her and locked her away.

But then she got to meet her mommy. He had smiled at her kindly and promised to save her and protect her. She had kept Alec safe when the bad man made her do bad things at the Institute, because Alec smelt very strongly of mommy. And then Magnus had come and had taken her away to safety. She wouldn't gave gone with a stranger, not even one with really pretty kitty-eyes, but he too smelt of mommy. And mommy had promised to keep her safe and protect her.

She had never met an omega before mommy. But he was kind and soft and caring. His scent was really soothing and smelt like home and safety and nice things like strawberries and milk.

He had been the first one to be kind to Madzie after the bad man had taken her.

Magnus had brought her home to where mommy lived and then she was allowed to stay there. Magnus even made her her own room and he taught her all about her magic and how to use it.

Honestly, Madzie liked Magnus _a lot_. He was really cool and funny and nice and she liked when he called her 'sweet pea'. He also smelt like safety and strength and home.

 _But_. But Magnus had the same problem as Alec, though Alec was _way, way, way worse_. Because they both kept stealing Madzie's mommy! Magnus didn't do it very often, but Alec did it all the time. They groomed each other and cooked with each other and cuddled with each other.

It wasn't _fair_. Madzie never had a mom before and now that she finally had one, Alec and Magnus tried to steal him away from her all the time. That wasn't okay at all.

She glowered as she watched Alec preening Jace's wings. They did that a lot and it was really important for Shadowhunters to keep their wings clean and taken care of. But it was something Madzie couldn't be a part of and she really didn't like that.

"Hey there", greeted Max with a broad grin as he sat down in front of her.

He was holding a board-game and placing it between them. That made her perk up some. She really liked Max. He was fun and knew a lot of stories about mommy. All real hero-stories! Grinning at her, Max reached out with a wing to cuff her playfully, making her giggle.

"Jace really likes the necklace you made for him", noted Max amused.

He turned to look at Jace, who was indeed playing with the necklace that Madzie had made for him. He had smiled brightly at her when she had given it to him. He was lately wearing a necklace with the family ring he had gotten from his granny, but it was a boring necklace. Now he had a pretty one, with red pearls and Alec's feathers. Madzie smiled and puffed her chest out.

"Oh. Can I join your game?", asked Magnus excitedly.

Madzie wiggled her nose. Mommy didn't have time for her because he was busy with Alec. And whenever Alec and Magnus took time to play with _her_ , whenever Jace wasn't available, she really liked them. Nodding slowly, she offered him the purple figures.

"Thank you, sweet pea", smiled Magnus and sat down with them. "We framed the pretty picture you drew with aunt Clary today and hung it in the kitchen."

Madzie smiled at that. All three of them encouraged her drawings and always complimented them and told her that she was doing great. Not just with drawing. Magnus always complimented her magic too, even when she failed. The bad man had _hurt_ her when she couldn't do what he wanted her to, but Magnus just told her that it was alright and then he taught her something easier.

"I'm gonna stay over for a sleepover today", stated Max casually. "Madz and I are going to build a pillow-fortress later and then we're gonna watch _Finding Nemo_ and _Finding Dory_. I borrowed the DVDs from Simon, he says Madzie is gonna love them."

"That somehow sounds less like asking and more like demanding", chuckled Magnus.

"You're hoarding both my brothers _and_ my new niece", huffed Max. "Yes, I demand. But you are welcome to watch the movie with us."

"How generous", smiled Magnus amused, eyes twinkling.

"You can bring Alec too", offered Madzie.

Mainly because she knew if it was Magnus and Alec, then both would cuddle with each other, because they were mates, so Madzie could have mommy to herself.

"I heard my name", grunted Alec from where he finished Jace's wings.

"Yes. We were just invited to movie night with Madzie and Max", replied Magnus.

Alec perked up at that and turned to smile at Madzie softly. He was nice. She really did like him. He made her feel safe and warm and home too. And he was even trying to teach her how to shoot arrows. Maybe it was time for Madzie to do something about this.

/break\

They had built a nice pillow fort in the living room and were all laying in it – Max and Magnus on the outside, Madzie next to Max, Alec next to Magnus and Jace at the center. Jace had one wing spread out over Max and Madzie like a blanket, while Alec had both his wings spread out, Jace tucked under one wing and Magnus under the other. This was definitely Alec's favorite position, when he could know both men he loved safe, both tucked under his wings.

Max had fallen asleep half-way into the second movie. Training as extensive as theirs was still new to him, more exhausting than he was used to. Though Jace had also fallen asleep, feeling safe and content like this. Valentine had escaped and they didn't know where he was. All they had found were tombs detailing the abuse Jace and Jonathan had suffered at the hands of Valentine. Reading it had caused Alec to throw up three times already and just thinking on it made him feel nauseous again. They had to find Valentine – and Jonathan, who was apparently still alive. Jace hadn't slept a single minute since Valentine's escape. It was why the parabatai had had a very intense grooming-session today, Alec trying his best to calm Jace down. This helped too, apparently. Cuddling with his family, knowing them all safe in that little fort they had built.

"Maybe we should bring them to bed", suggested Magnus softly.

He was running his fingers through Alec's wing. Before Alec could answer, Madzie protested.

"I wanna know if Dory finds her mom and dad again", argued Madzie softly.

"Ah, you're still awake, sweet pea", whispered Magnus. "Then we're gonna finish the movie, of course. And here I thought Alec and I were the only ones awake."

"Nu-uh", hummed Madzie and shook her head. "Mommy and Max are the only ones."

"You had fun today, Madz?", asked Alec, turning to look at her.

"Mhmh. I like when Max is over", replied Madzie softly.

"Yeah. You like Max", sighed Alec a bit frustrated. "Why... Why don't you like me? I've been trying my best, you know? But I don't think you really like me."

"I like you", answered Madzie, still looking at the TV. "I just don't like when you steal mommy."

"...Steal mommy?", echoed Alec confused.

"Yes. When you play with me because mommy isn't here, then I like you. But when you're here and mommy is here, you always steal him", elaborated Madzie with a frown. "Magnus does it too! But not so often, so it's okay. But you always steal him for cuddles, so _I_ don't get mommy-cuddles and then you spent hours grooming and I have to play with Magnus and _without_ mommy. It's not fair."

"That... I... I...", started Alec stunned, unsure how to finish that sentence. "Oh."

"You're a very clever girl", noted Magnus gently.

"I know. Mommy says it all the time too", replied Madzie proudly.

"I'm sorry", stated Alec after another moment, looking at Madzie.

"Mh?", grunted Madzie confused, also turning to look at him.

"I know how you feel", continued Alec honestly and sat up some. "I... Jace was _mine_ , all mine, once. I shared him with Max and Izzy, but it was okay because they didn't steal him too often. And then Clary came into our lives. She stole Jace's attention a lot and I felt like... like I was losing Jace, so I lashed out at her and got angry and upset about it. In the end, I know it was stupid. I know Jace isn't just mine and that Jace has enough room in his heart for many people to love. I also know that I hurt Clary with how I behaved around her and I'm very sorry about it. She understands it and we're... something like friends now. You... bonded with Jace, he became the first family and flock to you and then us all came and to you, it must feel like we're stealing him. But we're not trying to. There is enough Jace for us all. Just because he spends time with us and loves us doesn't mean he doesn't love you and it doesn't mean he can't spend any time with you. He's... He's _your_ mom and no one can or will take that away from you and Magnus and I will be the first ones to make sure of that, Madzie. But he's _also_ important to Magnus and me, do you understand that? It's... It's nicer having more people care for you and love you, right? You love your mom, but you also love Clary and Max and Simon and grandpa Luke. You wouldn't want to lose them all just so can have _only_ your mom, right? Well, that's the same thing for Jace. He loves you, but he also loves all of us and you wouldn't want for him to lose the other people he loves."

For a long moment, she just stared at him, thinking it over, before she nodded. "Okay."

/break\

"She is a wonderful child."

Jace's chest swelled with pride at the praise, smiling as he looked over to where Madzie was training with Izzy and Max. Nothing serious, not to _fight_ because she was not a Shadowhunter and she would not have to go out there and risk her life as a child already, but enough to _defend herself_ , because she had suffered and had been kidnapped and deserved to feel safe. Izzy was a patient teacher, along with Max who was – size-wise – better fit to demonstrate and teach her the moves.

"Thank you... grandmother", replied Jace softly, eyes never leaving Madzie.

"I'd like to get to know her, if you don't mind", said the Inquisitor. "You... adopted her, which makes her my great-granddaughter. We've been... very busy, but now without Valentine, I would like to get to know the both of you. If you'd... want that too, Jace."

Jace turned toward her in surprise before smiling. "I'd really like that."

Imogen returned his smile and reached one wing out to gently caress his. Jace had the golden-white barn-owl wings of his mother, apparently, because Imogen had the proud heron-wings of the Herondale family – hence their name – just like her son, his father, used to have. He pressed his own wings against hers in comfort. It was strange how much had happened in the past months.

He had started out as an orphan, with only the Lightwoods who had taken him in. Then, all of a sudden, his father was back from the dad. His father turned out to be Valentine. Suddenly he had a father and a mother and a sister. Then his mother died. Then it turned out she had never been his mother to begin with and he was back to being an orphan, only this time around he had _no idea_ who he had once belonged to. Next thing he knew he was a mom, had a daughter just like that because he couldn't let this little orphan who had no one be as alone as he had felt. And then he learned his real last-name, met his grandmother and suddenly had at least a history he belonged to.

"I see you're wearing Alexander Lightwood's feathers on the necklace with our family ring."

Jace paused, fingers automatically reaching for the necklace that Madzie had made for him. "Yes. It was a gift from Madzie. She made it, with Clary's help."

"That's very sweet", chuckled Imogen, her voice soft. "Stephen once made one like it for me, with your grandfather's feathers, you know."

"...What... are you saying, grandmother?", asked Jace carefully.

"Very well", grunted Imogen and straightened. "Are you and Alexander courting?"

"What? No", grunted Jace back, returning his attention to Madzie, Max and Izzy. "No. We're... We're parabatai. That's it. That's all. He's very happily mated to Magnus Bane."

"That appears to be the case", agreed Imogen thoughtfully. "But as far as I know, he's an alpha and Alexander is a beta. And you're an unmated omega, living with them both."

"That's... all", muttered Jace a little defeated.

Imogen sighed and reached a hand out to rest on Jace's shoulder. "You do know that the Law makes exceptions for mates, right? Unbound love can corrupt the parabatai-bond, but a mate-bond can stabilize it. I'm the Inquisitor, so I can't give you any advise on those matters, because you would be breaking the Law if you were giving in to... desires. But if you were to seal the matebond before the Clave gets suspicious, then there is nothing they could do to separate you. Hypothetical speaking."

"...Thank you, grandmother", whispered Jace surprised, cheeks flushed.

Only that what he had said was true. There was nothing between him, Magnus and Alec. The mated pair was perfect and Jace was grateful that they still allowed him and Madzie to stay with them.

"Ja—ace. I'm going to steal my niece and take her out for pizza", declared Izzy. "And afterward, we're going to get our hair done together, right, Madz? And shopping?"

"Shopping?", asked Madzie hopefully, looking from Izzy to Jace.

"That'd be awesome of you, Iz", grinned Jace, leaning down to pat Madzie's head. "You be good to auntie Izzy and pick a pretty new dress out, mh? So we can take grandma out to a nice dinner."

"Grandma?", echoed Madzie curiously, peeking past Jace at Imogen.

"Yes, sweetie?", asked Imogen with a kind smile.

"Would... you like to go with us, Madam Inquisitor?", offered Isabelle reluctantly.

She kept looking from Madzie to Jace and then to Imogen. Honestly, she was glad that Jace was getting to know his grandmother and that the Inquisitor was apparently also accepting Madzie, despite her being a warlock and not being Jace's blood.

"I'd... like that", agreed Imogen slowly. "Please, Miss Lightwood, call me Imogen. I'm not here in my function as the Inquisitor, I'm here in my function as... grandmother."

"Izzy, then", countered Isabelle with a smile and shook hands with Imogen.

"Well then, have fun", grinned Jace, ridiculously pleased as he watched the three leave together.

/break\

Magnus was wide-awake, despite the late hour. Somehow, it made him feel more alert that Jace wasn't home. Alec was, he was curled up against Magnus and deep asleep. But their omega wasn't – and wouldn't be until tomorrow. The Inquisitor had been over for a visit this week and when she left, she had taken Jace with her. Just for one night, so he could see his parents' home, look at photo albums and listen to some more stories about his parents. Not being mated to Jace made the alpha inside of Magnus feel even more alert whenever his chosen omega wasn't with them.

Especially since their omega entrusted them with his child. He wanted to take Madzie with him to Idris one day, but not so soon. He himself still needed to get used to his new family and he wanted to get to know those things alone first, because they made him... emotional.

It was a great honor and responsibility for the alpha, to be trusted with Jace's child like that. Especially since Magnus wanted to court Jace – had been courting him for a few weeks now, though he doubted that Jace (or Alec, for that matter) had caught on with it just yet. Food, clothes, jewelry, trinkets. Granted, it was easily overlooked considering he had been doing it since Jace had moved in with him, because he had intentions of courting Jace for a while now.

"...Go to sleep, Mag. I can hear you thinking", grunted Alec, voice rough with sleep.

"It's hard. Instincts, darling", sighed Magnus. "I worry about Jace and I feel personally responsible to make sure that Madzie will be alright. If I go to sleep, something might happen to her. Yes, Alexander, I am quite aware of how ridiculous it sounds. It's... instincts. If we were mated to him, it wouldn't be quite as bad. But right now, my body is hardwired to... impress him."

"That's cute", grinned Alec and leaned up to kiss Magnus briefly. "But sleep some, yeah?"

Magnus huffed, one arm leisurely wrapped around Alec's waist. He was just about to answer when he noticed that they were not alone. Madzie stood in front of their bed, hugging her Flounder-pillow close and staring at them with wide, curious eyes. Magnus blinked a couple of times.

"Hello, sweet pea", greeted Magnus gently. "Can't sleep while mommy is gone, mh?"

Madzie nodded tentatively. "He's never been away a whole night. What... What if he... if he doesn't come back...? What if he leaves or bad people take him away from me...?"

Sighing softly, Magnus lifted the blanket. "You wanna sleep in our bed tonight, sweetie?"

"Thank you... dad", mumbled Madzie very softly as she crawled into the bed.

"What did you just say?", asked Alec surprised, looking from Madzie to Magnus and back.

"I heard you say you wanna be mom's mates", replied Madzie, snuggling in between the mated pair. "And if you're mom's mates, then you're my dads, right?"

Alec wrapped one wing tightly around them both. "I... I... You..."

"It's okay", hummed Madzie contently, still hugging her pillow tightly. "I knew for a while."

"You... did?", asked Alec stunned, searching Magnus' face for support and explanation.

"Yep", confirmed Madzie, looking up at him. "When you explained that mommy has enough love for more people and that you two love him too. But you love him different than I do, or even auntie Izzy and auntie Clary. _You_ love my mommy like a dad loves a mom. And that's okay."

"...It is?", asked Magnus carefully, caressing Alec's hair in a soothing way.

"Yep", confirmed Madzie with a yawn. "Because mommy loves you different too. And I know he's been through a lot too, because of the... bad man... Mommy deserves to be happy. He gave me the family and home I always wanted. So he deserves the mates _he_ wants."

"You are an exceptionally clever girl", noted Magnus amused. "But even exceptionally clever girls need to be asleep at such a late hour. If you're all tired tomorrow, your mom will be disappointed in all three of us and neither of us want that, right?"

"Okay. Good night, dads", yawned Madzie sleepily.

/break\

Jace was exhausted by the time he got home. It had been good, spending the night in Idris, cooking with his grandmother and listening to her stories. But he hadn't slept at all last night. He wasn't used to sleep somewhere that didn't smell heavily like the protection of his alpha. And his daughter wasn't here either, leaving him restless and nervous. So when he got home and checked her bed, just to find it empty and as though no one had slept in it, he instantly grew tense. He checked his own bedroom, thinking she might have gotten into his bed to sleep because it smelt like him. But when he didn't find her there either, he stormed Magnus' bedroom – just to find Magnus, Alec and Madzie cuddled up together, all deep asleep. Heaving a relieved sigh, he collapsed onto the bed too, right next to Magnus. That startled the warlock awake. Cracking one eye open, Magnus reached out to pull Jace close against him until Jace's head was resting on his chest. Madzie was cuddled up to him from the other side, with Alec behind her, hugging her. Madzie blinked sleepily at him.

"Mommy. You're home", stated Madzie happily. "Dads and I were worried."

"...Dads?", repeated Jace slowly, looking up at Magnus.

"Mh. Time to make it official", declared Magnus as he leaned in to kiss Jace briefly. "We've been courting you for weeks now and since we officially got your daughter's seal of approval last night, Alexander and I are going to take you out on a date tonight. If you want to."

Jace just stared at him stunned, until Alec also sat up and leaned over to kiss Jace gently. Alec remained in his personal space, a hand safely curled around Jace's neck, grounding him as he got lost in the beta's warm, brown eyes. Madzie giggled as she squirmed around.

"...I was only gone one night", grunted Jace in protest.

"And we've been courting you for weeks. And apparently, after Alexander explained to Madzie that you have room in your life for more people than one, she took that as us becoming her new dads because we love you differently. Which is true. It does explain why she's been more enthusiastic and accepting of both Alec and me", replied Magnus gently. "Now it's all up to you, sweetheart."

"I...", drawled Jace, looking at Madzie in confusion as though he was asking permission.

"It's okay, mommy. I don't mind. You gave me aunt Clary and aunt Izzy and grandpa Luke and now grandma Imogen. So if you give me two dads too, I'm okay with that", nodded Madzie.

That made the three adults laugh, before Jace took the initiative this time around and went to kiss first Alec and then Magnus before laying back down. Madzie crawled over to cuddle up to him.

"How about we stay in bed some longer and have some... family cuddles?", suggested Jace softly.

The other three gladly agreed and all four of them settled in for a lazy and content morning.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this was a lot of fun to write! Based on a prompt I got on AO3, which is literally the WORST place to drop prompts because I have nooo idea who left it and can't find because I don't know in what fic's comment section that conversation happend. So, yeah, please send a PM on FFNet or an ask on tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** ) for requests.  
_


End file.
